My New Life and Love
by melly3119
Summary: After the cabin Dimitri left Rose but not for Tasha, but a different Ozera. When Dimitri left Rose found out she was pregnant but she won't tell Dimitri. What happens when the Queen finds out she is pregnant, and who is this new Guardian?
1. Chapter 1

_**RPOV**_

I can not believe he left me! And he didn't even leave me for Tasha, he left me for some random Moroi that he says he knew that came and visited the academy. But he did leave me for a another Ozera, her name was Lia. I don't even understand how he new I have even talking to Tasha about this (I don't like Tasha either but I want to make her a good guy in this story) she told me that Dimitri only knew her and Christian of the Ozera's, but if he did know more he never told her about it. Tasha and I have gotten a lot closer since Dimitri left, because as soon as he left the same day she came to visit, and she was the one that found me in the gym after I read his letter.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Dear Roza,_

 _I am sorry to tell you this but I am leaving the academy and you. I am sorry I had to tell you this way I would have just been too hard to do it to your face. I have left with Lia Ozera she has promised me to start a family and we can live in Russia with mine as well, isn't that great! I am sorry to leave you but this is an offer I couldn't not take up. I was better than Tasha's. I hope that you have a happy life and die doing what you love. I am sorry I have to leave but just remember I really did love you and do not regret …_

 _Love your,_

 _Dimitri_

As soon as I got done reading the letter I dropped to the floor crying. I could not believe he left me, I was crying so hard I didn't even hear the door open and someone come in.

"Hey Rose and Dimitri would you mind if i" Tasha was cut off but my sobbing. She stood there in shock for 30 seconds and then she she ran to me. When she got to me she held me and kept asking what was wrong and kept saying everything will be okay. It took her a while to notice the letter in my hands, and when she finally did she gently pried it from my hands and read it. When she got done she started mumbling stuff I could not understand. But after that it took her a few minutes before she said anything else.

"I am so sorry Rose, if I would have know I would have never gave him the offer. I am so sorry that he did this to you. Don't worry we will get you through this."

 _ **End of Flashback**_

After that I told Tasha everything, she even convinced me to tell Lissa. I was really relieved when she wasn't mad, or while mad at me. When I told Lissa she said next time I see that stupid Russian he will wish he was dead, and I knew from the bond it was not the darkness talking this time. But that is not really important right now because I am walking to with Tasha because I have not been feeling well and Tasha is making go to the doctors because I haven't been feeling well and it is very uncommon for Dhampir to get sick.

 _ **Time Skip**_

We got to office and it feels like I have been waiting forever, I was just about to say something when walked in she sat down in a chair in front of me.

"Hello Rose what is the problem this time?" she asked me with a kind smile.

"Well I have been throwing up like everyday and I have been getting a lot of headaches."

"Okay Rose we are going to do some blood tests because this very uncommon, but I also have to ask one question before we do. Have you had sex at all lately?"

"What! No! Wait yes, but it is with a Dhampir so I couldn't be pregnant if that is what you are implying."

"Sorry Rose, I am just trying to limit all the possibilities. I will be right back to draw some blood." With that she walked out. I turned to Tasha with a worried expression.

"Do you think I could be pregnant because the whole Shadowkiss thing? What if I am? Will I have to tell Dimitri? What am I going to do with the baby? What about trials? Oh my god! What about Lissa I was sopes to guard her? What am I going to do?"

"Rose hunny calm down, there is no need to worry. I highly doubt that that is the reason, but if it is you got Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Adrian, Mia, and I (Right after she told Lissa she told the whole gang too). Everything will be okay."

 _ **Sorry Time Skip Again..**_

There was a knock on the door and came back in with the results of the blood test.

"Hello Rose. The results came back, and are you sure you have not had sex with anyone other than a Dhampir?"

"Yes I am a 100% sure, me and Tasha were talking about this and we think it has something to do with me being Shadowkissed."

 _ **Hey guys Melany here! Since I discontinued my other fanfic called "**_ **I Didn't Know** " _**I have decided to write a new one I hope you guys like it! I will try to update soon! I love you all! (and if any of you like anime tell me what anime you like I love talking to people about it)**_


	2. I am so sorry

I just can't go back to any if these stories it has just been so long (2 years kms _). I feel bad for everyone who wanted more. All my stoires are up for adoption by anyone one who wants them, just message me here or dm me on twitter (@Melly3119). I'll do an update telling who they are adopted by if it is. Maybe one day I'll make more fanfic but that time is just not right now. I was terrible at writing back then and had so many mistakes but a lot of you still supported me and I thank you so much for that. I'm still active on this account if anybody needs anything or has any further qustions. Thank you guys so much for your time, I hope you have a great day.


End file.
